A vehicle, such as an aircraft, may have many hydraulic connections that are located within confined spaces. For example, hydraulic connections are typically present in aircraft wheel wells. Generally, it is important to complete all hydraulic connections prior to running pressure checks on an aircraft's hydraulic system. Workers typically rely on memory and visual inspections to ensure that hydraulic system connections are properly made.
However, in some instances, faulty memory, discomfort associated with working in confined spaces, as well as interruptions and distractions, may cause workers to fail or improperly tighten (i.e., under-tighten or over-tighten) connections in an aircraft's hydraulic system during assembly or maintenance. Moreover, visual inspections of the hydraulic connections may not always identify connections that are not tightened to the correct torque. Therefore, novel systems and methods which reduce or eliminate instances of failure to tighten or improperly tightened hydraulic connections would have utility.